


Midnight Wants

by genmitsu



Series: Imagination Infection [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: The sexting continues, this time from a different POV.---He rereads it - again - and hits “Send”. Every word of it is true. Every single one. He keeps thinking about their little role-play, and gets hot and aroused again, imagining Oswald holding his hand under his chin as he thrusts inside his mouth. God knows he doesn’t need anything extra to lose his mind over Oswald, but this… this was a revelation.





	Midnight Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you won't hate me for piling on the angst XD

 

 

“Hey. It’s me again, unless you blocked my number :) I hope you didn’t. Listen, I… I really liked our last session. I keep thinking about it. I’d love to do something like that again in the future, if you’re interested. Or just tell me you’re not, I’ll stop bothering you then.”

Jim rereads it - again - and hits “Send”. Every word of it is true. Every single one. He keeps thinking about their little role-play, and Jim gets hot and aroused again, imagining Oswald holding his hand under his chin as he thrusts inside his mouth. God knows he doesn’t need anything extra to lose his mind over Oswald, but this… this was a revelation.

Oswald’s hunger and passion for power are no secrets. That he gets a kick of a different sort out of that is also not a stretch. Jim’s reaction - that’s what was surprising.

His phone blinks, a notification popping up, and Jim grabs it with eagerness that amazes him.

“I didn’t block you, perhaps against my better judgement. I also liked it. I suppose I’m not opposed to a repeat from time to time.”

Oh God. Maybe Jim shouldn’t have started this at all, because how is he going to deal with it like this? With Oswald actually going along? He already thinks about the gangster far too often, what is he going to do with this side of him opening up?

“YES!” is what he types in reply. “I’m so glad! Is tonight good, or?”

Oswald must think him a lunatic. He’s too enthusiastic. And it could be dismissed as his text persona, but Jim does want this and he can’t lie to himself in this. Never mind that he’d much more prefer to be doing this for real, his hands barely keeping away from Oswald as it is, and his eyes always appreciating the man’s appearance and noticing every single and unbearably sensual detail.

The stripe of bare skin between his gloves and cuffs. The elegant line of his back. That quirk of an eyebrow that Jim is sure Oswald is unconscious of.

Jim is mesmerized, and he feels completely out of his depth with this man, and so he defaults to threats and tries to dismiss Oswald’s effect on him, deny it. No. He’s just angry that the gangster’s plans jeopardize GCPD operations. He’s just angry at him having the upper hand with information. It’s totally not the fact that he wants to pin Oswald down and make him moan his name that drives Jim mad. Not at all.

“Tonight is good. Do you want to act out your fantasy this time?”

Oh. God, does he want to. But his fantasies are a bit specific, too much of a giveaway. Like finding Oswald cuffed in the back of the patrol car and offering to do _anything_ for Jim just to get out of being arrested. Like coming to his club and offering a more pleasurable favour in payment for information.

But the ultimate fantasy is being able to hold him for real, to get to know the way his lips taste, and the way he looks when he comes undone.

So impossible, all of it. Especially now, when Oswald doesn’t initiate contact with Jim. There are still sparks flying between them, yet Oswald is growing distant, and Jim wants him too bad to never _try_ , but he wouldn’t tell him this. Anonymous text, pretense of using the wrong number… All of it to shield himself, keep his real relationship with Oswald at status quo while trying to at least get a taste of what he craves.

Bad idea. Like everything Oswald does, this just makes Jim want more.

“I would like to go all the way with you, if you’re into that.”

The answer takes a longer time, and when it comes, it’s blowing Jim’s mind.

“I’ve never done it. I’m not sure how it would go.”

And Jim wants - Jim wants too much. He wants Oswald to agree to try it anyway, wants to guide him through these new experiences, and at the same time he wants Oswald to say no, to not share this with some random phone creep. God. Jim’s wants are such a mess.

“It’s alright,” he types hurriedly. “It was just a suggestion anyway. How come you’ve never done it though?”

Because in all honesty, Jim is _dying_ to know.

“My social life is somewhat limited,” Oswald replies.

“Damn, that sucks :(“ _Oh doesn’t it?_ “Perhaps if you found the right person?”

Someone who’s crazy about Oswald, who wants to please him in every possible way, and probably someone socially upstanding, someone like…

“Perhaps.”

That’s all Jim gets.

He waits, knowing it’s futile. Oswald won’t be saying anything on the subject, not to a complete stranger. Probably not even to Jim himself.

Was Jim mistaken? Not. Oswald gave him enough hints. But did he want to wait for that right person, did he want it to be Jim? Or maybe he’s just not into it in the first place. Jim knows _he_ enjoys it, both ends, but he also knows some people don’t, regardless of who their partner is, or the amount of prep.

“Are you busy with something?” Jim types. “How about I come up behind you and kiss your neck, distracting you?”

Jim is certain Oswald’s not in the mood. Perhaps he even blocked him, now. But… he’s playing his eager part, and it’s really not that much of a pretense.

“I stand up and turn towards you. I can neglect my work desk for a while, if you’re offering something nice.”

Oswald is in his office then. The image pops into Jim’s mind _vividly_ , the dark room with bookshelves and paintings, the polished wooden desk and the big chair behind it. Jim wants to press Oswald into that wood and kiss him, hot and hard, bend him over that desk and make his breath fog the polished surface as Jim shows him just what it is like to…

“I can do nice :)” he types. “I run my hand over your side, all the way down to your ass. I squeeze it and step closer to you. Look right into your eyes to show you how much I want you.”

Jim never touched him like this, but the way Oswald looks gives him a pretty good idea of how it would feel, all firm and tense, all high-strung. He really needs to relax more.

“And once again you go straight after my backside. Quite fond of that body part, are you? I put my hand on your neck and slide it under your collar. Your skin feels really hot.”

“Well, can you blame me? It’s pretty. Nice to the touch. Sensitive. What’s not to like? :) Your touch makes me break out in goosebumps and I lean closer. I kiss your neck. I kiss down your chest and I put my hand over your cock.”

“I concede, it does seem attractive when you put it in these terms. Let’s pay attention to cocks though. I like your touch on mine. I unzip your fly and reach for yours.”

Jim shudders just imagining Oswald so close to touching him this intimately, and he can’t hold back a moan as he strokes himself.

“Yes. I tease you through the clothes but I want to touch you more than anything. So I undo your pants and take your cock out.”

“Hmm. You’re so eager. This is turning me on quite a bit. I want your hands on me, and I caress your broad chest, touch your nipples. I also stroke your cock, enjoying the sounds you make.”

Jim bites his lip because he’s already making a lot of sounds, Oswald enjoying that and looking at him… Oswald melting under his touch in turn… Jim tries to go slower.

“You’re driving me crazy with the way you touch me. I put my hand on your ass again, pressing you closer to me and take both our cocks together and start pumping. You feel so good against me.”

“Oh. You feel amazing. I like pressing against you and your hands just make me feel so hot. I won’t last like this.”

Jim is a complete mess, moaning out loud and not even trying to restrain himself. Oswald is too much. Oswald is always too much for him to handle, and Jim’s imagination is oversaturated with him as he works himself, barely managing to type.

“yes baby please just let go and cum for me i’m not gonna last either oh i want you so much”

It was never just lust for him. Jim always felt they belonged together, bound inexplicably by something deep in their selves that just resonated at the same frequency, even when they were at odds. Oswald always seemed to know him better than anyone else did and, even knowing, still believed him, accepted him. This combo of acceptance and attraction was irresistible, the only con was that Jim could never get what he wanted.

“I put my hand over yours and help you press our cocks even closer. The head is so sensitive to your touch, almost hurts, but I don’t want you to stop. I can’t hold back my voice as we move like that. I’m so close.”

He could never truly get Oswald. Because Jim knew him too, enough to understand that Oswald wouldn’t change who he was even for Jim. They would never be together. The best he could hope for is a one-night stand, to blow off steam, take an edge off. Bad decision. Bad. For his career, for his integrity, for his heart. Because how would he see Oswald after? He would never be the same, not with the knowledge of how Oswald’s pulse races under his lips. Oswald, Oswald, Oswald, Os--

“i’m pumping us harder run the thumb over the heads your hand is just what i need and i kiss your neck hard as i cum god os i cum so hard cos of you”

Jim drops his phone and bites his hand, unable to hold back as he climaxes, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. He wants Oswald to be in his arms for real so bad, he wants to smother him with kisses, he wants everything that he’s denying himself and can’t have.

This was such a bad idea.

“Thank you,” he reads on the phone as it pings again with a new message. “This was a very pleasant distraction. Have a good night.”

Jim types back a “Thank you! It was amazing! Good night to you as well,” and curls up on his side. He should probably get up and clean the mess, but he lies in his bed, the phone beside him like the unattainable lover that haunts his dreams.

 

Oswald stares at the message. It could be a typo, easily, but he doesn’t believe in coincidences like this one.

His text partner is someone he knows.

 

 

 


End file.
